


Bets

by Nitonami



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitonami/pseuds/Nitonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren can get competitive in class, especially when it comes to showing up Nathan Prescott, and Nathan's always keen to have any kind of blackmail on Warren Graham. A bet on who can get a higher grade on their science test seemed perfect for the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for i have sinned
> 
> rated t for language and come vaguely sexual things!

The bet was hastily thought-out the night before a big test. Warren was pretty confident that he could beat Nathan Prescott in grades, especially in their science class. Nathan was pretty confident that he could bribe the principal to look the other way while he snuck into the school to change his grade. Money wins out over brains every time.

Warren stared in disbelief at the paper in his hands, looking over to the one in Nathan’s. No matter how many times he looked between the two, the proof was evident; Nathan’s paper was a bright red A-, almost mocking Warren’s own B+. He looked up at the winning smirk on Nathan’s face, confusion on his own face.

“What the hell- you don’t even study! You made a C on the quiz the other day. That shouldn’t even be possible,” Warren insisted, a scowl crossing onto his face as Nathan merely shrugged, chuckling as he leaned back on his seat.

“Well, it’s still better than yours, Graham. You know, my room’s getting dirty and I’m so busy, I just don’t have the time to clean it. You have two hours after the last bell to get there.” He grinned, an almost predatory look on his face. Warren groaned, falling to cover his face in his arms on his desk. He wasn’t looking forward to it.

Two hours after his last class (a few minutes earlier actually, Warren didn’t want to be late and make Nathan mad), Warren knocked loudly on the other’s door. The dorms were mostly cleared out, kids getting an eager start on the weekend. For a few minutes he was left standing there, feeling like an idiot and waiting for Nathan to open the door. He was almost sure that the other wasn’t even in his room and was taking pictures of him standing there like a dumbass when the door opened and Nathan gestured for him to enter.

He’d changed since the school day ended, now wearing loose pants and some t-shirt that didn’t look designer, surprisingly. Warren himself hadn’t opted to change, instead resting his arms on his hips as he raised an eyebrow at the room. There were sheets covering parts of the walls, something that confused the hell out of Warren- but he wasn’t to judge, instead crossing his arms and turning to Nathan.

“Alright, what do you want me to clean?” Warren asked, his voice deadpan and obviously eager to get this over wish. Nathan shook his head, holding up a finger to stop Warren’s objection.

“You’re not cleaning like that.” The finger moved to point at Warren’s clothes, and it was his turn to look confused again.

“….Then how do you want me to clean?” He questioned, shifting on his feet. Nathan grinned once more, his perfect teeth flashing as he turned to his closet and opened it.

“Smart of you to ask. Here, throw this on and tell me when you’re done.” He tossed a bag with a hanger over his shoulder, and Warren almost had to dive to catch it. He grumbled to himself as he worked out the zipper, opening it and pulling out the garment- and almost dropping it with a disgusted yell.

“What the fuck is this?!” His voice broke, staring at the ruffles and frills and- was this even clothing? He heard Nathan laughing again, and Warren was close to throwing the cloth in the trashcan.

“Hey, you’re the one who lost the bet. That’s your fault. Should have studied more instead of ‘going Ape’ so much. Hurry up, I have plans tonight.” He didn’t sound like he was budging on it, and Warren could imagine worse things that he could’ve been made to wear.

“Wow, all-around asshole with a maid fetish. I’m really not getting why you don’t have girls swarming on your dick.” Warren makes sure his voice is as sarcastic as he can manage as he turns away from Nathan, undressing and pulling on the mess of a dress he’d been given. A few minutes of awkward grunts, shifting fabric, and Nathan reminding him cheerfully that there were accessories too, Warren let out a flustered, “done.”

Nathan turned, eyes openly trailing up and down Warren as he literally checked him out. Warren made a disgusted sound, drawing Nathan’s attention back to his face. “What? This is gonna be some sweet blackmail material. I’m just…taking it in.” Warren laughed as he tried pushing off how awkward this all was. Nathan didn’t seem the least bit disturbed, finally turning his gaze from Warren’s legs to his desk and couch. He gestured with a hand lazily, moving to sit and then lay back on his bed. “Get to cleaning.”

Warren was pissed off; that much was clear as he walked to the can of cleaning spray and- the fucking feather duster. He picked it up, turning to look at Nathan while holding it out. “Really? Did some French nanny you had leave you with fantasies for weeks? You’re fucking creepy, Prescott.” Nathan shrugged his shoulders as he reached for a book, opening it and pulling over a notebook and pencil. Warren realized that Nathan wasn’t even going to watch him clean, just work on his homework- and for some reason, that made him a little more irritated.

“You’re not even going to watch? Christ, that’s great.” Warren mumbled to himself, turning on his heel and walking to Nathan’s movie collection with purpose. Hey, if Nathan wasn’t going to watch him clean, then Warren wouldn’t have to really worry about being careful in the dress; after all, he probably only stuck around to make sure Warren didn’t try to snoop through his things. Grumbling to himself still, Warren didn’t quite notice what he was cleaning off until he knocked something off of the shelf, watching blankly as it fell behind it.

“That better not be broken or I’ll have your ass,” Nathan commented from his bed, not quite looking up from his homework yet. Warren rolled his eyes as he got down on his knees, leaning down to try and grab whatever had fallen from underneath the shelf.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’d love having it,” he shot back. Almost a minute later he finally got his hand on it, pulling it out and noticing it was a pill bottle. He’d figured Nathan needed something to help with his anger problems, but not wanting to pry too deep while he was mere feet away, Warren simply returned the bottle to its place on the shelf. When he turned to ask Nathan what he wasn’t allowed to touch, he was met with a red-faced blushing mess, pencil dropped onto his notebook and homework seemingly forgotten for now. “…What?” Warren raised an eyebrow, confused at Nathan’s reaction.

“Y-you- Jesus Christ, don’t just- bend over or some shit like that!” His voice nearly broke as he hurriedly turned his gaze away from Warren- which caused Warren, in turn, to let out a snort of laughter.

“Holy shit, dude….seriously? It’s just a dress, calm down before you wet yourself.” Still, the reaction had been priceless- and it had given Warren an idea. Nathan was an asshole for making him wear the dress in the first place, yeah, but Warren would take any chance he could get to turn this back on him. As Nathan glared at him silently and went back to his book, Warren carefully walked with purpose over to the table. He’d only seen this kind of stuff in movies- he was a teen boy who was pretty interested in things of the sexual nature. He wasn’t sure how swinging one’s hips went, and he was pretty sure he looked ridiculous trying it, but the abrupt cough from behind him made him figure he was doing well enough.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Nathan’s voice was barely a squeak, and he didn’t sound mad; confused, probably, and embarrassed was more like it. Warren pulled on his best innocent face and looked back at him, cocking his head to the side.

“I’m….cleaning,” Warren stated, ignoring the beginning of an argument from Nathan as he turned, brandishing the duster and bending over to clean the table- right in front of Nathan. He heard a sharp intake from behind him, and he almost started laughing. He hadn’t expected it to be this easy to work him up, and as he realized how much left of the room he had to clean, he wondered if he’d run out of ways to tease Nathan. Warren lingered where he was cleaning for a few moments before standing straight, turning towards Nathan’s desk and stretching with his arms over his head. He could feel the dress pull up, and when he glanced over at Nathan he saw that he was being watched with attentive eyes.

“You’re already done with your homework?” Warren teased, snapping Nathan back into reality. He watched in amusement as Nathan scrambled for his pencil, face almost as red as his jacket and excuses spilling from his lips.”Hey- hey, Prescott,” he spoke without thinking, though Nathan’s attention was instantly drawn back to him, pencil dangling from his hand. “You know…I, uh- I guess I don’t mind if you watch.”

Nathan’s jaw could have hit the floor, and Warren almost expected him to get a nosebleed like in an anime. Probably for the better, however, he didn’t; instead, Nathan just stared at him, as if he was worried Warren would start laughing and say ‘fooled ya!’ Warren just shrugged, turning back to the desk and carefully going over Nathan’s things with the duster, pushing himself onto the tips of his toes and leaning forward slightly even if it wasn’t needed; he was very much aware of Nathan’s eyes on him. Maybe he’d gotten into this wanting to turn this against Nathan, but Warren was finding his decision to be backfiring on him as well. He shifted where he was standing, legs rubbing together and wondered briefly where Nathan had gotten the stockings- and then deciding that he didn’t quite care, he could ask later.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, Warren didn’t hear Nathan get off the bed until he felt a hand reach out to his shoulder. He tensed under it, thinking that he’d started going over a line and Nathan was going to kick him out of the room- until he turned to see Nathan staring at him with his pupils blown out, hands shaking as they hooked onto Warren’s shoulders. His voice was quiet, shaky, and Warren’s knees almost gave out when he heard him whisper, “Can I kiss you?” Warren nodded, swallowing as Nathan pulled him closer, hesitantly pressing his lips against Warren’s.

It was…weird. Different, definitely. The only people Warren had kissed were girls, and he hadn’t been expecting such hesitance from Nathan. It was almost like he was afraid to get too into it, and the only uncomfortable thing about it was that his hands were holding his shoulders too hard. Warren moved his own hands up, resting them on top of Nathan’s and gently pulling them off, instead linking their fingers together. Warren pressed closer, and he felt Nathan begin taking steps back as well. After a few more seconds, Warren had to pull back to regain his breath, staring in surprise at Nathan. The other’s face was red, and it was only a second later before he laughed, his voice breathless as he spoke.

“Holy shit. Holy fucking shit, that was…I liked that.” Nathan spoke softly, and it was surprising for Warren to not see any sort of scowl or grumpy look on his face. Warren laughed, nodding as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess I’m just a naturally good kisser, then. I liked it too.” His gaze passed over Nathan to his bed, and the grin returned as he leaned into Nathan. “I think…your bed needs cleaning. You should help me.” Nathan’s eyes widened as he got what Warren meant almost immediately, and he let out a low whine.

“I can- I can help with that, definitely,” Nathan said quietly, a more sure look on his face as he switched places with Warren, carefully pressing their lips together and pushing him back against the bed, releasing his hands and instead resting them on Warren’s sides. Warren let himself be pushed back, arms wrapping around Nathan’s neck to press their lips together more firmly.

He was sure that Nathan cheated on that test, but as the skirts of the dress he was wearing were pushed up, Warren decided that he didn’t really care at this point.


End file.
